Angel Of Ice
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: An Angel of Legend is sealed in Ice, and she needs to be freed, who can free her? ok yes i finally uploading a new chap..sorry it's kinda short..i'll tyr to upload more often now! ^,~;;
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Prologue 

**Angel Of Ice**

** **

There's a legend, that an angel came down from Heaven. Her mission was to protect the world from any danger that came its way. But one of the Evil forces sealed the angel in Ice that not even fire could melt. But it's said that a fire of ones love could melt the Ice and free the angel. But no one has yet to free the angel. She is still in her confinement, waiting for a Love who will free her. The angel is described to be a young girl about the age of 17, with long golden hair, and blue eyes. The prophecy said this of the words of this angel. 

** **

**"_Angel from above, the one sealed in Ice, can only be freed, By one's True Love. Five will be Chosen, Five warrior Hearts, Will come together to break the ice apart. The One that is chosen, is Ones true Love, The Love for an Angel from Above. The Perfect Soldier, The God of Death, The Silent clown, The Child Eyes, or The One Of Dragon. _**

**_The One who fit these names are the five ones Chosen. In the end there is a Price, But These Five are the ones that are Chosen to free, The Angel of Ice"_**


	2. "dreaming of an Angel"

Chap. 1: "I'm dreaming of a Angel" 

**"I remember everything, the dream, the journey, most of all…her.  _"In the End there is a Price…"_ At first I didn't think much of it, I really didn't know what it meant when I first heard it…but now I know…It all started when my friends and I…all had one dream, same night, and one girl…Changed everything…"**

****3 Years Ago****

**It's a rainy and stormy night. The Lighting flashes in the sky above, as 5 young boys sleep in their rooms so peacefully. All of a sudden the storm stops, like it never started as the 5 boys begin to dream a dream…that will change their lives.**

"Hmm…where am I?" A boy with Prussian blue eyes and dark brown hair stood up looking around confused. "Heero?" The boy called "Heero" turned around to see another young man with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. "Heero…what are u doing here?" "I was just about to say the same thing to you Duo" The two boys stared in confusion as another familiar voice spoke up in front of them. "Heero? Duo? You two are also here?" "Quatre?" The two said in unison. The other boy whom they seemed to know as well with Blonde hair and blue eyes stood out along with 2 other boys. "Trowa? Wufei? You two are also here?" Duo said looking at the confused. 

****

The boy with the brown hair over his eyes just nodded as the other boy named Wufei said nothing. "Where are we? And why are all of us here?" Quatre asked. "How the hell should I know…" Heero said coldly.

_"Please forgive me for bringing you all here…"_

The 5 young men turned around to see bright golden light coming towards them until the light fades and before them stands a young girl about their age with long golden hair and blue eyes, bluer then the deep blue sea. "Whoa…who are you?" Duo asked with amazement.

"_My name is Usagi. I brought you all here because I need your help. You 5 fit the roles of the ones who can free me. The Perfect Soldier, The God of Death, The Silencer, The Noble in the Desert, and The Solitary Dragon. The ones who can free me from my prison of Ice."_

"Hmm….prison of ice…5 people…to free…The angel of ice! I remember now!" Quatre said looking up for he figured it out. "I remember a legend of an angel who was prisoned in ice until she could find some to free her." "_Yes…5 will be chosen...and one of them will be the one to free me…please…help me, set me free…for can't go home to my home above till I'm freed. So please, help me…__please…"  _Her voice fades as their dreams end, as they wake to the morning light. "What…was that…huh?" All 5 boys sat up in their rooms and thought over their dream thinking it was nothing more "What's…this…" All 5 hold out their hands and open them...to see a single white feather with a chain attached to it with a name…their names of "The Perfect Soldier"

"The God of Death"

"The Silencer"

"The Noble in the Desert"

"The Solitary Dragon"

Was it just a mere coincidence, a simple plain dream…or was it?

Next Chap: The Gathering

_*Short I know…but hey u'll get more soon if I'm not lazy!…~.^_

_And I dun own any of the series or character used in this fiction or my other ones either!*_


End file.
